


Coming out

by wemightfall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Bonding, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: That scene where Ruby tells Alex about a girl at school but instead of telling her about a bully, she comes out to her.





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> (Because somebody had to write it.)

Alex is trapped in her apartment for now and she is bored out of her mind. So as Sam needs a babysitter she is all too willing to help out. Ruby is smart and clever and she gets along with her really well. Even if Ruby beats her at one of her favorite games. 

For a while she forgets everything that's worrying her right now, until Ruby tells her she got a text. It's from Maggie. These word keep echoing in her head over and over again. But of course, as she looks at the text Maggie is only asking for her to send her passport back. She doesn't know why she thought it would be anything different after all this time. She also doesn't know why it still hurts so much. 

 

Ruby asks about Maggie and she tells her about her.  
It's only a few moments later that Ruby tells her about a girl at her school.

“What about her?”, Alex asks.  
Ruby seems nervous as she answers:”I don't know, she's in my class and she's so pretty and sometimes I think I might be...like you. That I like her.”

Alex stares at her, unsure of what to say. She still very clearly remembers her own coming out and takes Ruby into your arms. 

“That's okay. Actually that's wonderful”, she reassures her.  
“Have you told your mom yet?”  
Ruby shakes her head.  
“Can you help me?” Alex nods.  
"Of course. Everything's gonna be okay, don't worry”

And Alex smiles, because for the first time thinking about Maggie doesn't hurt as much, because she could at least help Ruby and give some meaning to her pain.


End file.
